DESCRIPCION DE MI AMADA
by Magnolia A
Summary: Anthony describe a Candy a su amada... ¿como se siente candy? ¿cuale es su reaccion? ¿quien es la amada de Anthony? espero les guste y me dejen un review


**DESCRIPCION DE MI AMADA…**

**Por. Magnolia **

Hola chicas… antes que nada quiero decirles que para este minific, utilice el Soneto 130 de William Shakespeare… espero que sea de su agrado. Este "sonetofic" como lo llamo yo se llama "Descripción de mi amada". Este escrito fue presentado en la guerra Florida de 2010.

Habían pasado poco más de cinco años desde que Anthony había tenido esa caída de caballo tan terrible que casi resulta mortal… Anthony al saber que Candy vivía no ceso de buscarla hasta que la encontró en Chicago trabajando de enfermera para saber si ella le había olvidado… fue un día muy feliz el día que Candy le dijo que jamás le he olvido aunque le dijeron que había muerto… pero que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para adaptarse a la idea… aunque no de muy buena manera él acepto, un día mientras pasaban por un parque en Lakewood, tomaron asiento en una banca, Anthony creyó que había llegado el tiempo de que ella supiera de su gran amor por ella… pero quería confirmar si el sentimiento era reciproco a través de una pequeña broma…

Candy… ¿Eres feliz?

Desde luego que si…

¿Y puedo confiar en ti verdad?

Ya lo sabes…

Hoy quiero darte la descripción de mi amada…

La rubia sitió que la saliva se le atoraba en la garganta… ¡Anthony estaba enamorado de una mujer que no era ella!, pero ¿sus atenciones?, ¿las flores? ¿Acaso se equivocó y pensó que era un cortejo en vez de una atención a una amiga?

Por su parte, el rubio miraba a Candy…. Expectante…

¿Te encuentras bien pecosa?

Sí, solo pensaba… discúlpame… soy toda oídos…

¿Entonces puedo describirte a mi amada? Es que eres la única amiga mujer que tengo que podría comprenderme, sabiendo tu opinión podré saber si se lo puedo decir a ella ¿Se podrá?

Si, Anthony desde luego –aunque por dentro sentía que el corazón se le partía-

Gracias muchas gracias

No me agradezcas… quiero conocerte en tu faceta poética –aunque interiormente pensaba entre más pronto termines, menos sufriré yo-

Muy bien… pues veras…

_Los ojos de mi amada no parecen dos soles,_

_y el coral es más rojo, que el rojo de sus labios._

_Siendo blanca la nieve, sus senos son oscuros,_

_y si el cabello es negro en ella es hierro negro._

Candy casi se va de espaldas… ¿Así que Anthony prefería a las morenas? Debía ser realmente hermosa, porque al parecer había tenido intimidad con ella… ¡Pero si soy una tonta! Él no me ama… mientras Anthony observaba su gesto… le dolía verla así… pero tenía que ser así si deseba saber si lo amaba realmente, no encontraba otra manera… pero haciendo un enorme esfuerzo la rubia logro hablar…

¡Vaya! Es hermoso… así que la chica es morena y de cabello negro…

Sí… su cabello negro como el azabache… pero brilla como el oro sin ser rubio…

Vaya… se ve que la amas mucho…

Más de lo que te imaginas…

Lo veo… pero sigue hablando Anthony…

Pues veras…

_He visto rosas rojas, blancas y adamascadas, _

_mas nunca en sus mejillas encuentro tales cosas._

_Y en algunos perfumes, existe más deleite,_

_que en ese dulce aliento que emana de mi amada._

Pero a pesar de eso Candy yo lo amo, la anhelo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma…

Candy deseba llorar… siempre soñó que alguien le dijera palabras como esas, cuando pensó que lo lograría… él amaba a otra… el amor no es para mi. Anthony que la conocía tan bien… sabía que ella estaba por llorar… pero tenía que continuar…

_Amo escuchar su voz y sin embargo, entiendo,_

_que la música tiene un sonido más grato. _

_No he visto caminar por la tierra a una diosa,_

_pero al andar mi amada, va pisando la tierra._

Candy… estarás de acuerdo que para que quiero a una mujer olímpica, si tengo mi amada… que para mi es una diosa, mi diosa del amor.

Candy no pudo más y empezó a llorar… creyó soportarlo… pero decir esas palabras era ya demasiado…

¿Qué te sucede Candy?

Nada, es solo que es tan maravilloso la descripción que haces que me dan ganas de llorar… es muy afortunada…

Anthony ya no respondió a lo que ella dijo… tomo sus manos que Candy tenía sobre su rostro y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo…

_Mas juro y considero a mi amada tan única,_

_que no existe en el mundo, ilusión que la iguale._

Dicho eso… la miro fijamente… y le dio un gran beso, lleno de amor y ternura…

¿Pero que es esto que acaba de pasar Anthony?

¿Qué? Un beso… un beso a mi amada…

¿A tu amada? Creo que decirme esos versos a mi te ha afectado… te aseguro que tu chica morena estará encantada –dijo Candy en tono francamente celoso-

No existe tal… la hice morena, para ver si me amabas… por ese tono de celos en ti… tu me amas… tú eres mi diosa, mi diosa del amor… a la que llevó tanto tiempo esperando…

No juegues conmigo… Anthony…

El volvió a besarla, pero ahora con pasión… que ella correspondió desde luego…

Perdóname… si hice lo que hice es porque dudaba un poco de que me amaras… perdóname amor mío… pero todas esa palabras salieron de mi corazón para ti solo para ti…

Amor mío… solo porque te amo tanto te perdono porque se que lo hiciste porque yo no daba "señales" de nada… pero tus palabras aunque yo pensé que eran para otra… me llegaron a mi corazón a mi alma… Te amo…

Los chicos finalmente volvieron a besarse, salieron del parque tomados de la mano, enamorados… deseosos de disfrutar su amor.


End file.
